Shelter
by Bobbyis
Summary: 3 Friends wake up within the world of Minecraft. As they struggle to survive against a treacherous adversary, new bonds will be forged, and friendships are tested through battle and loss.


**My first story, decided to make it because I have ideas bouncing in my head with nowhere to go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Minecraft, I sure as hell wouldn't be spending my time writing fanfics about it.**

"Agh..." Jake moaned, the throbbing in his head growing as he lay face down in the dirt. He debated getting up, assuming that the pain would go away if he left it alone long enough. "Hey is that Jake?" a voice called, rousing him enough for him to groan a little louder. "It is! JAKE! GET UP HERE!" The voice called, and Jake sat up, sending the pain into overdrive. "Shaddup will ya? My head hurts." As his eyes focused and the world came into view, he quickly shut them and rolled back over. "And I'm still dreaming. Even worse, it's a nightmare." Whoever was standing above him nudged him with a foot. "Yep. It's Minecraft. Get used to it." Jake rolled back over and cracked one eye. "I recognize that cynical tone. You here too, huh Josh?" "Come on, get up already, it's freaking important." Joshua yanked him up from dirt he was lying on. "Ryan's here too. I don't know what the hell happened, but we're stuck here, so there's not much to do but try to survive." "Why couldn't we have been stranded somewhere good, like Grand Theft Auto?" Jake sighs, as he stares at the pixelated landscape.

Joshua tossed him a block of wood. "Quit bitching, start building. It's twenty minutes to sundown, and believe me, you don't want to be caught out here at night, whether you like this game or not. I'm going to give you one hint to survive out here. Make a crafting table. Don't count on me giving you a home, if you are killed out here you don't stay dead, and I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to keep yourself alive. I'll be back in a week, if you have something livable by then maybe I'll help you out a bit. See you around." Jason and Ryan watched him walk off.

"So uh, what are we going to do to survive?" Jason said, glancing nervously at the quickly rising sun. "Well, evidently there's something we're supposed to do with this wood. So um… maybe we can break it apart or something?" Ryan muttered, staring intently at the block of birch wood Josh had handed him. He jumped and dropped it in surprise, as it disintegrated and turned into four small planks of wood. "Hey, how did you do that?" Jason asked, scooping up the planks and staring at them. "Well, I was thinking about how we could cut this block of wood apart and use it for wooden boards, and then it just… happened." _Okay, he said make a crafting table, so I just gotta think about it, and then? _Suddenly all four of the blocks disappeared, and a large block with hammers and other tools engraved upon it showed up in the wooden planks place. "Well, I guess we've got "crafting "figured out now. Let's go get some dirt; we can at least make a shelter before dark, even if it doesn't look pretty," Jason told Ryan. They set about gathering resources, quickly realizing they seemed to have gained the ability to punch straight though anything, although some things took longer than others. Ryan got an entire stack of dirt, and Jason punched down a few more trees. By now, the sun had begun to set, so Ryan and Jason built a mediocre shack and sat in it to wait out the night.

"What's that noise?" Jason spun around in their small home searching for the sources of the footsteps and other moans and clatters. "Hey, you think it'll be safe to knock out a bit of this dirt? That way, at least we will be able to see what's going on out there." Ryan slammed his head against the wall in frustration, the noises were driving him nuts, he hated being in confined spaces and the freakish sounds surrounding them made it even worse. "Go for it, at least we'll know what's out there. "

Jason punched away a block of dirt, and almost immediately dove to his side as an arrow whizzed past his head. "Gah! Put it back God Damnit, PUT IT BACK!" He yelled, and Ryan quickly placed a new block in its place. "What did you see?" Ryan asked, helping Jason up from the ground. "Not much," he replied while rifling through his inventory, "But the one thing that I did manage to see worries me. It looked like there was a skeleton out there, and it was holding a bow." Ryan sighed heavily. "Just great," he groaned, "Now there's freaking corpses walking around." "Well there's not much we can do about them right now," Jason said, as he walked over to their crafting table, "But I think I can make something out of some of the wood we collected. I remember when Josh was playing this in computer class; he made a sword out of some wood and a stick. We already figured out the sticks part, and I think he made the shape of a sword out of the materials to craft it." "And this helps us how?" Ryan asked him. "Well, if we have swords, at least we will have some way of defending ourselves if those things are still around in the morning. And if this works, then we will have figured out another part of crafting: Shape the materials like the item you want to create." Jason quickly grouped the pieces together and focused on them.

"YES!" he cried, as they melded together to form a small wooden sword. "It isn't much, but it will protect us and that's all we really need right now." "Now let's see what else I can make," he began to mumble to himself as he tossed planks of wood and sticks at the crafting table. Before long, they had gotten two wooden swords, a pickaxe, and a chest for storing their spare items. Unfortunately, they had also run out of wood. "Crap. This means one of us is gonna have to go outside doesn't it." Jason muttered. "Wait. Before you go charging outside, trying to get yourself killed, let's see if it's daytime." Ryan smashed part of their ceiling apart. "Hey, I think it's safe!" Jason shouted happily, as sunlight streamed through the hole. "Be careful anyways, we better both go, in case any more of those skeletons are out there." Ryan said warily. They knocked out a doorway, and stepped forward out the door to face the new day.


End file.
